


Six hours

by marille



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew visits Neil, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, but in this fic everything is fine, they kiss, they love each other but are troubled boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marille/pseuds/marille
Summary: Neil is out of college and training with a new team when Andrew comes to visit him. Neil's teammates don't know they're dating.





	Six hours

**Author's Note:**

> basically I read the foxhole court in a week, had a breakdown and wrote this in three hours. i haven't written fanfiction in a while, I hope you enjoy this bit of nonsense!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr my name is: softandmelted

Neil was exhausted. He had just finished the evening practice of the day and was now headed to the changing rooms. It was his first season after he graduated from Palmetto State University and he had signed with a professional team in Atlanta. 

Neil had been eager to prove himself in the professional Exy league and to make the line up this season. He was benched for the first two games but had his break-out when a striker had gotten injured. Since then he usually played the last half. When he had called Andrew to share the news, all Andrew said was dragged out 'Junkie', but Neil felt it had been more affectionate than usually. He took that as a good sign. 

His team had been doing okay for the first half of the season but due to them being matched against some of the best teams in the league their season had been cut short. This meant that after this session Neil was free to take a break before the next season picked up.

While Neil and the rest of his teammates headed to the changing rooms, he pulled his helmet off and tucked it under his arm. He walked to his locker and changed out of the rest of his gear, putting it all neatly away, before going to the shower. He used the shower attached to the rooms provided for the referees when games were held at the court. He still didn't feel comfortable changing in front of other people. If any of his current teammates had a problem with this, they had never voiced their disapproval and so Neil had never explained himself. They could probably tell from his face why he never changed in front of them. The scars had faded a bit but they were still prominent, especially the burn where he had once worn Riko's tattoo. 

After a quick shower Neil pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie and headed to the room they used for discussing the practice with their coach. Almost all of his teammates were already lounging on sofas, including Matt, who was the only one of the foxes on Neil's team. Matt smiled at him lopsided when Neil sat next to him. 

“Look what Dan send me” Matt said and turned his phone so Neil could see a picture of Dan as an assistant coach with her team. 

“She's doing good with them.” Neil replied. “Are you flying out to see her now that our season is over?”

“Yeah, I booked a flight for tomorrow evening so I have time to pack some stuff. Don't tell our coach but I'm happy I can see her sooner than expected. I miss her a lot...” Matt trailed off.

Matt stared at the carpet for a moment and then continued “I didn't expect it to be so hard to be away from her.”

Neil thought about this, of course he missed Andrew. More than he wanted to admit, Andrew was a grounding presence in his life. But Neil had risked everything to play Exy and to make court one day and he secretly still hoped Andrew would play by his side when the time came.

Matt shook his head lightly and looked at Neil again “Have you booked a flight to see him yet?”, he asked.

“No,” Neil answered, “not yet. I'll call him later today.” 

Matt started to say something, but the door opened and the coach addressed the athletes. 

After talking a bit more about the season and their last training their coach wished them a good few weeks of rest and reminded them to mostly stick to their workout plans. 

After he dismissed them, Neil, Matt and the rest of their team shouldered their bags and walked out to the parking lot. When the doors closed behind them, a few of the athletes stopped walking to talk a bit more and say their goodbyes. Neil stopped briefly to search for his phone. While he dug in his bag, Matt stood beside him and chatted with Markus, one of the team's backliners. 

Neil listened to the conversation with one ear but he couldn't find his phone, in the end he gave up and began zipping his bag back up. He must have left it at his apartment. 

While he was was still busy with his bag he heard one of the girls on his team say: “Isn't that... Andrew Minyard?”

Neil's head snapped in the direction of the girl and followed her glance. 

Andrew was leaning against his black Maserati and was holding a half smoked cigarette in his left hand. He wore a bored expression but his hazel eyes were piercing Neil's. Andrew slowly took a drag of his cigarette before turning his eyes away and deliberately putting it out on the car door. He leaned back, crossed his arms and looked back at Neil.

“What is he doing here?” said the girl again, while Matt turned to Neil and grinned. 

“Guess you won't have to call him now.”

Neil picked up his bag, nodded in Matt's direction and said a distracted 'Bye' in the direction of the rest of his team, but he didn't even look at them.

Then Neil started walking towards Andrew who regarded him with a seemingly blank expression, but Neil could make out that one corner of his mouth curled slightly upward.

“What the fuck took you so long, Junkie?” Andrew sneered. 

“Didn't know you were coming. Did you drive here, Andrew? That's almost 6 hours.” Neil replied.

Neil stopped short of Andrew and left a couple of inches between them. Andrew took a step forward and put his hand on the back of Neil's neck. 

“I called you, but you didn't pick up. Had any other plans in your off-season I don't know about?” Andrew's fingers betrayed him and ventured into Neil's hair.

“No.” Neil said. “You are my only plan. I think I left my phone at home.”

Andrew's face twitched and he pulled his hand away from Neil to get his car keys out of his jeans.

“Get in the car before I leave you here.” 

Neil smiled. “You wouldn't do that. You like me.”

“I hate you” Andrew walked around the car and got intro the driver's seat. 

“You just drove 6 hours to see me.” Andrew ignored him.

Neil climbed into the Maserati and put his bag in the back seat. Then he looked at Andrew. His blond hair seemed even lighter at night and his pale lashes cast shadows on his cheek. Andrew pulled the seat forward as far as it would go and put the key in the ignition.

He glanced at Neil. “You're staring.” 

“I haven't seen you in weeks I'm allowed to do that.” 

“Shut up.” Andrew said and turned his body towards Neil. 

“Yes or No?” His eyes flickered to Neil's lips.

“Yes.” Neil said quietly. 

Andrew cupped Neil's cheek with one hand and leaned in. The kiss was softer than Neil had expected, he folded his own hands in his lap to keep himself from touching Andrew. The blond slipped his tongue in his mouth, Neil made a soft sound and leaned even more into the kiss. 

They broke apart, Andrew lightly rested his forehead against Neil's and took a few breaths.

Neil's hand hovered over one of Andrew's arms and when Andrew nodded he wrapped it around his biceps. They shared another kiss before Andrew straightened up and put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot.

Neil leaned back in his own seat and looked out of the window. “Did you miss me?”

Andrew grunted. “The more you talk, the more I ask myself why I bother.”

Neil took that as a yes.

Outside of the Court, Neil's teammates still stood and looked to where the car had disappeared. 

“What the fuck was that.” Markus asked Matt. 

Matt shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> so I don't know if any professional exy teams were ever named and i tried to make one up but i only got as far as atlanta coyotes and decided thats def not it + i didn't read nora's extra content because i'm saving it? so just ignore anything from that
> 
> also english is not my first language and i can't really differentiate between american and british english but i tried my best to make it american? speaking of idk where the fuck andrew plays now because i have no idea what is 6 hours from atlanta??? probably nothing so just ignore that
> 
> if you find any mistakes point them out, they are all mine, no one read this besides me... until now 
> 
> i think i watched too much druck and it fucked me up so i distracted myself with writing this
> 
> if you wanna talk about the boys or just say hey my tumblr is softandmelted
> 
> please leave comments and kudos they make me so happy!!


End file.
